prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubasa, Raffina
THIS PAGE IS UNDER DELOPMENT! DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT HIKARI,MOMO AND/OR MEGUMI'S PERMISSION. Tsubasa, Raffina '(翼ラフィーナ Tsubasa rafīna) is one of the three main Cures in the series Puyutto Star! Precure. She is a third year student at Puyojuku School in the high school part. Bio Personality Raffina has a snobbish personality to match her rich upbringing. She presents herself as being a prim and proper lady that's above her peers, isn't afraid to belittle others, and is seeking out someone to be her prince. She also has strong self-confidence within herself, sometimes crossing into being egotistical. Despite this, it's implied her confidence is a facade, hiding away insecurities about her below-average magic power. Appearance Raffina is a teenage girl with long pink hair that curls in three huge bangs in the back, with a hair decoration that resembles a stylized wing and green earrings. Consistently she wears orange and yellow attire loosely based on typical school uniform. She wears a long sleeve shirt with a black shirt underneath tied with a orange bow, a red skirt, a pouch tied attached with a skirt. Long socks with orange and yellow stripes, and a pair of orange shoes with purple bow laces. Underneath her skirt is a pair of orange shorts. In her cure form, Cure Deluxe has long pink hair that curls in three huge bangs in the back, with a hair decoration that resembles a stylized wing and turquoise earrings.She wears orange and yellow attire loosely based on typical school uniform. She wears a long sleeve shirt with a white shirt underneath tied with a purple bow, an orange skirt, a pouch tied with a white belt, long socks with orange and yellow stripes, and a pair of orange shoes with purple bow laces. Underneath her skirt is a pair of orange shorts. Etymology '''Tsubasa '(翼) - Tsubasa (翼) means wings in Japanese. '''Raffina (ラフィーナ) - The meaning of the name is unknown. Cure Deluxe 'Cure Deluxe '(キュアデラックス Kyuaderakkusu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Raffina. In order to transform, she needs the Puyo Puyo Perfume and her Puyo Puyo Jewel. In combat, Deluxe has the ability to turn her wing accessory into a Wing pad, which she can hit foes and block attacks with. She can also alter the size of the angel's wings. Transformations * Precure, Puyo Nexus! (プリキュア、ぷよネクサス！Purikyua, puyo Nekusasu!) Raffina's perfume's top pops off, allowing Raffina to insert her Puyo Puyo Jewel. She shouts the phrase and draws a star in front of her to start the transformation. Pressing her jewel against the perfume, Raffina begins to sing, drawing a circle around her as she goes to create her orange sleeves. She once again presses her jewel to her perfume to draw a straight pattern which she skips in between to create her shoes. She then starts hopping from star to star, twirling the extra yellow wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her sailor tie, little purple bows on her shoes and have her hair stay get a little change and get a little lighter. One last time, she presses her jewel to her perfume to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the perfume in the air and having it fly into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks Songs Trivia * Raffina's birthday is on July 25th, making her star sign Leo. * Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure Category:Puyutto Star! Pretty Cure Characters Category:Cures Category:Pink cures